Little Talks
by Isabel Arendil
Summary: Cho's life after Cedric dies. Luna and Marietta try and help her through it. Cho feels she's losing her mind. {It's kind of spiritual too.} I can't rate so T? I also suck at writing summaries. :p It's my first song fic. Check it out. Hope you like it. {Listen to the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men}


**This is my first song fic. I hope that someone actually reads it. lol. I also hope you like it. :) I thought this song would be good for Cho and Ced. Anyways. EnJoY~ Maybe go listen to the song Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men. I wasn't allowed to put the lyrics in here. **

Little Talks

I had been a mess since Cedric died. I still remember seeing him land on the quidditch pitch with his beautiful warm grey eyes open wide with nothingness. Now I stand in front of an old abandoned classroom that Cedric and I had been coming to the past year. Our things were thrown haphazardly around, things like scarves and books and papers and robes. I stood there feeling broken.

Looking amongst our room I came across all of Cedric's things. I carefully walked around and took all his scarves and hats and robes and held each of them up individually, enchanting them with a charm so that his scent would never wear off. I held a scarf up to my nose and inhaled the most comforting smell of Ced. Then I began to cry. I fell asleep on the little couch we used to do our homework on. I woke up screaming sometime later. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I cried, no one to comfort me.

"Ced. Come back. I can't do this. I'm lonely. Our room feels empty without you." I cried.

"**Oh my love, you're going to be okay. But whenever you're here I shall stay with you" Cedric's voice came. **

I felt that I was going crazy.

Our room was so eerie and quiet without Ced. I felt I could hear every noise that the school made in the silence. Cedric began to hum. I was starting to feel his presence in the room with me. It was comforting and I tried to wrap myself in it, the way I used to wrap myself in his arms.

"**Sleep baby" Cedric's voice was like a lullaby. **

I wrapped myself in one of the enchanted robes and scarves and then got comfy in a chair and began to drift slowly to sleep.

I was a mere image of the girl I used to be. Marietta and Luna said that I was a shell of my former self. I didn't fly anymore. My grades were falling and I had basically stopped eating. I felt closer and closer to the idea of death. Luna brought me up to the astronomy tower more then once and we talked. I felt I was suffocating up there; that was me and Ced's place.

Today I merely couldn't get dressed and go to the great hall for breakfast. Marietta sat on her bunk waiting. I grabbed my robe and slowly slid it on.

"Come on Cho, We don't want to be late" Marietta's words rushed to my ears. Luna walked in eyeing one of the Hufflepuff scarves on my bed.

"Cho, Marietta is right. It's time" Luna said whilst grabbing my Ravenclaw scarf. I shook my head picking up Cedric's and wrapped it around my neck.

"I can't trust myself anymore Ced" I thought to myself.

"**Pick you're head up love and live. I can't stand to watch you this way. Please my dearest" Cedric's voice echoed in my head. **

I slipped into the great hall with Marietta and Luna beside me. I tried to smile slightly for Cedric's sake. Recently, I had been basically welcome in every house except Slytherin. The Hufflepuff's accepted me simply because of Cedric. Gryffindor's understood me, along with the fact that Luna and I would sit with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Luna and Harry seemed to have an extra bond whilst she and Hermione were now best friends. I managed to eat a little today.

_H_

After breakfast I wandered back to our room. I settled myself on our couch and looked around. I was starting to realize that Cedric's voice was only in my head. Little did I know that Luna had followed me to our room.

"Cedric. I miss you and I love you. Get out of my head. I can't even try to live with you there" I yelled.

"**But I miss us. I miss talking to you, kissing you, hugging you, I miss all of you my love." Cedric's voice played with my head again. **

"Soon enough, I won't hear you anymore. I'll be able to try and live again. Everything of us a mere memory." I cried knowing all I was saying wasn't true while covering my ears.

"**Remember all those times we went out the Black Lake and danced. Or to the Forbidden Forest and lay in the grass to talk. All the times in this room: our room. Every one of our old memories, outside and inside?" Ced half mocked me.**

I continued to cry not even realizing Luna until she said "It's going to be okay Cho". She walked over to me and began rubbing soothing circles on my back all the while hugging me.

"You need to get out of my head Cedric" I thought firmly to myself while lying in bed. Thinking that Cedric needed to be nothing but a memory felt so wrong, but I knew it was right because it was the only way I could possibly try to move on. "You being here is tricking me Cedric. GO!" I thought again.

"**You're mind is tricking you my love. I'm not really here. This is all you. I don't want to go and you're heart doesn't want me to go." Cedric said talking directly to my heart. **

I had told Luna about Cedric's voice in my head.

"I felt that once or twice with my mum" Luna said thoughtfully. "With time it goes away." She continued smiling encouragingly.

"But I want him there…" I trailed off.

"Maybe we should talk to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall or even Madam Pomfrey" Luna suggested.

"**Don't listen to me Cho, if you want me gone, don't listen" Cedric's voice taunted**.

"**You're voice and mine in you're head will begin to sound the same. Don't listen to me Cho."** His voice was taunting, but the message was kind and somewhat helpful.

I was trying so hard to not listen to Cedric, to move on but never forget. I was trying with Luna and Marietta's help to become my former self. His words were so hard to hear. I often wonder if I am alright, if I am sane.

"I'm watching you disappear from my mind. Go. Now you're ghostly presence lingers on near me. We aren't together anymore Ced. Let me go." I cried desperately to myself. Luna was sitting next to me holding my hand in a supportive way. Marietta was outside in the common room, unable to handle my mind anymore.

"Please. Ced, Let me go. I promise we'll be together soon" I muttered the last part quietly. Luna looked at me worriedly. It was too late.

"**Oh my dear Cho, what have you done?" Cedric's voice asked. It was full of love again. It was caring. It sounded like him. **

"**No. Hold on to you're life. Wait. Please hang on tight. You need to live for both of us" His voice pleaded me.**

"What have you done Cho?" Luna asked me carefully. She had a worried look etched upon her face.

"Sleeping… forever… with Cedric…" I muttered, the bottle of sleeping serum starting to turn off my thought process.

"Marietta!" Luna screamed. I heard someone bounding into the room.

"Thank you both so much. Marietta, Luna, you guys are my best friends. Sticking by me. Luna never doubting I could get better. Marietta trying you're best to be by my side at all times. But death was just such an inviting idea. I'm sorry. I love you both" I said with the last of my strength. Death had been the most inviting thought. I had been drifting towards it for a while.

"Get Madam Pomfrey" Marietta screamed at someone. The person scampered off in search of Poppy Pomfrey.

"It's going to be too late." Luna said tears tracking down her cheeks, "Besides this is what she wanted" Luna finished whilst squeezing my hands.

"Luna" Hermione Granger's voice said softly. "I'm so sorry. Goodbye Cho. You were a good friend." Hermione finished hugging Luna. That was the last I heard from the outside world.

I felt stuck. Hovering between life and death. I was still able to think, but my thought process seemed different and I couldn't move. I could no longer hear what was going on around "me".

"**Oh Cho. This isn't what I wanted for you. But everything will be alright now." Cedric's voice soothed softly. **

I was feeling less and less aware, my mind slowly loosing itself more and more. My last real thought was maybe it's time.

"**I won't let a thing happen to you now" Cedric said. **I could see him now. He was dressed in comfy looking dress robes. We were running towards eachother before I knew what was happening.

"**You're safe my love. I've got you. We'll be together now. We can fly around like old times. Except here, you don't really need a broom. You're safe love, and we're together forever." Cedric said once I reached his arms. **I was crying some. Holding on tightly to him.

"Oh Ced. My dearest. I've missed you so much. I love you with all my heart. I couldn't live without you. I know that I disappointed to you. I just couldn't go.." I was cut off with Cedric kissing me. I felt like I was wrapped safely in his arms forever. I felt everything would be okay and right in that moment.

"**I've missed you too, so very much. I couldn't live without you either, however I was prepared to wait till we were together again. I was always with you in you're heart. Cho, you could never disappoint me. I just wanted you to live and be happy and thrive like when we were together. It's too late for that. We'll be happy here forever." Cedric said while looking at my lovingly. **His grey eyes were full of light and warmth. I could feel his love radiating off of him and I could see happiness in his smile. Everything would be okay.

"**You can look down on old friends from up here. I was always fixated on you my love." Cedric started blushing a little. "But I tried to watch out for others. It's like looking in and watching that exact moment in their life. You should try sweetheart." Cedric said encouragingly. **I looked in on Luna. She was crouched over crying, her hand gripping mine tightly. Hermione was hugging her and consoling her. Tears were even running down Hermione's face. Marietta was looking at Madam Pomfrey. "She's okay right?" Marietta asked desperately. Luna shook her head already knowing I was gone. Madam Pomfrey looked carefully between them and said "I'm sorry. She's gone". That's when I looked back up at Cedric.

"You watched me?" I asked. He nodded intently.

"**I watched you and only you." He said with a sad smile. **

Cedric and I stood there holding eachothers hands. I had been waiting for this and by appearance, so had he.

"**There is so much I want to show you here. We even have magic. Shall we go?" Cedric asked carefully. **

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Looking into his eyes I knew that all my pain was worth it now. I had lost my mind and ended my life. But I was going to be safe here. We were going to have our forever like we had planned, yes it was going to be different, but it was forever none-the-less. This was it. Throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him lovingly I nodded answering his question. I felt his strong arms encircling my waist and I felt nothing but the purest bliss.

**I hope you liked it. :) Please REVIEW. :)**


End file.
